


from Mars to Mercury

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, i had something different in mind when I started, uhh I don’t even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freddie feels a spark during Liar.Title from... well, y’know





	from Mars to Mercury

“Mama, I’m gonna be your slave  
_All day long_ ”

Freddie and John were on stage, in the middle of Liar, but this time, things were different.

Tension had been high in the band, and Freddie had been seeing more of John’s bad side. It was frustrating at the time, but now, with John standing right next to him, eyes half-lidded and lips parted, it was really more sexy than anything. 

In fact, Freddie wasn’t sure he’d be able to get through their gig like this. 

After what seemed like ages, the gig was over. Brian went off to his girlfriend’s house, planning on spending the night, and Roger headed to a nearby bar, clearly not planning to come back home. Only John and Freddie were left to go home, tension (sexual and otherwise) thick in the air. 

The second Freddie got the door to their flat open, it seemed, John was back at his throat. “Maybe if you’d play what we actually wrote, we’d be able to keep a gig! What you need to do is calm down! Maybe if you-“

He was interuppted by Freddie pinning him against the wall. “God, John, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

John smirked. “Well, now I do, a bit,” gesturing to Freddie’s taut pants.

“Ah, fuck you, you little-“

This time it was John who shut Freddie up, kissing him deeply. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t slide his tongue in softly, wasn’t hesitant or gentle like Freddie had expected. No, John grazed his lip, biting and licking and growling just a bit. 

Freddie jumped in surprise, and began to kiss back, feeling John’s already half-hard cock growing against his leg. He pushed John into his own bedroom and onto his bed, practically ripping his clothing off. 

“Careful,” John murmured, “this is my favorite shirt.”

“Are you serious?” Freddie remarked. 

“You never take me seriously, you wanker.” John bit harder and ripped Freddie’s clothes off with more intensity. 

“This is high fashion, darling! Cool it.”

“Oh, you fucking hypocrite.”

Freddie flipped John over, grabbing his lube and condoms from his bottom drawer. Then, he paused. 

“This ok?”

“Freddie, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll start bitching even more.”

Freddie hooked his finger inside John, sparking a shout. Quickly stretching, John growled. 

“More, Freddie, I can take it.”

Freddie gave him a second, a third, hooking his fingers as John moaned. 

“Freddie, I need- ah! I need more, Freddie.”

Freddie obliged, stroking his cock with a liberal amount of lube, before thrusting into John. 

John swore. “Freddie, you little bitch, you always treat me like a fragile doll. I need- ah! I need more!”

“Say please, John.”

“Oh, you wan-“ John was cut off by a particularly hard thrust. “Freddie, I don’t think I can-“ 

“Darling, neither can I. Go ahead, come for me.”

Soon enough, they were coming together, and lay down on the bed. 

“John, I think this might have to be more than a one-time thing.”

“I figured.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I figured.”

“I think I love you.”

“I feel the same way.”

Freddie leaned in for a kiss, more tender and gentle than the previous ones. 

“Let’s get ourselves cleaned up, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel TwT


End file.
